five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 November 2015
11:44 god fucking damn it 11:45 i've been playing undertale for 3 hours and not noticed 11:45 hm 11:46 in list of favorites; Gotham, Sherlock, Glee, Doctor Who, The Maze Runner, Phan, Panic At the Disco, MIKA, Adam Lambert, Fall Out Boy. 11:46 k 11:53 like a fukkin ninja 11:54 wot 11:55 the latest splatoon update made it possible to no scope/quickscope players 11:55 so the splatter shots are now op 11:58 10/10 11:58 Carp 11:58 you look like a fucking undertale enemy 11:59 TheBaeter 11:59 I am the master of baits 11:59 get it 11:53 like a fukkin ninja 11:54 wot 11:55 the latest splatoon update made it possible to no scope/quickscope players 11:55 so the splatter shots are now op 11:58 10/10 11:58 Carp 11:58 you look like a fucking undertale enemy 11:59 TheBaeter 11:59 I am the master of baits 11:59 get it 12:01 http://masterbaitonline.com fuck my heart 12:01 it's useless 12:02 your jokes are going underway 12:02 if you think this is funny 12:02 you're only squidin' yourself 12:02 click to fap 12:02 i have clicked 12:02 been to hell 12:02 came back 12:02 then clicked again 12:02 Now, Carp 12:02 >Action 12:03 >Check 12:03 >Git gud 12:03 >Flirt 12:03 >DIe 12:03 http://bitcalc.beepboopbitcoin.com press click to rich 12:03 if you press flirt 12:04 http://orig01.deviantart.net/89cb/f/2014/321/4/9/balloon_boy_inflated_by_alphamoxley95-d86rqe0.jpg 12:04 do not click 12:05 jeebus 12:05 i dare yo- 12:05 IT'S TIME 12:05 TEM WILL BE GOING TO COLLEG 12:07 ok 12:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMoBC3ojJ-g 12:10 dafuq 12:31 "I'm a cop, the only thing I'm scared of is decaf coffee." 12:32 hm 12:32 gtfo normiies 12:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KToQ8QMmUSE 12:36 amo pls 12:40 im getting kicked out of a kik chat because i didnt finish my story so i dont have an official certificate from NaNoWriMo. smh at that savage. 12:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cAWhCbVleM disturbin 12:42 elinoot 12:42 pls 12:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHJfafgLxBw 12:48 Chubby, eh? 12:48 i got kik 12:50 * Impossibleheroes hits hand on table 12:50 Hi 12:50 hi 12:50 Father pls 12:50 ED NYGMA YOU PERV 12:54 I'm just gonna wait here 12:54 for what m8 12:54 idk 12:55 people to stop eating their Kate lunch 12:55 late* 12:55 lol 12:55 hm 12:55 Im also working on a five nights at Frisky's creepypasta 12:58 Hi 12:58 https://www.instagram.com/p/-pkEZUrpSE/?taken-by=rainbowcheetoz21 12:59 MOTHER 12:59 I DREW FATHER 01:00 Hewwo 0w0 01:00 hoi 01:01 hay 01:02 hoi 01:03 Others are having lunch break 01:03 XD 01:05 brb 01:11 EY WHALECUM TO THE GLADE GREENIE 01:13 wtf 01:20 aw lil Bruce Wayne dunt cri le precious cinnamon roll 01:20 01:20 i neeeeeeeeed coffeeeee 08:34 what 08:34 I mean, WHAT 08:34 wot 08:34 YESSSSS 08:34 YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS 08:34 CABBAGE MAN 08:35 YOU SHOW YOUR CABBAGEY FACE ONCE MORE 08:35 I HAVE RETURNING 08:35 I HAVE EXISTANCE 08:35 I HAVE YES 08:36 NOW WE CAN DO IT 08:36 CABBAGE MAN 08:36 *ahem* 08:36 dafuq 08:36 NO 08:36 what 08:36 NOT LIKE THAT 08:37 ok 08:37 i have forgotten my speech 08:37 fml 08:37 WAIT WHAT THE FUCK IS AN IMPOSSIBLEHEROES 08:37 ITS A USERNAME INSPIRED BUT THE SHOW "HEROES REBORN" 08:38 OK 08:38 BUT ARE YOU AN EXISTING CREATURE WHOSE PRESENCE I'VE WITNESSED BEFORE? 08:38 IDK BUT IVE SEEN YOU IN THIS CHAT BEFORE 08:39 OH 08:39 OK 08:39 THE ONLY REASON THAT PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT MY EXISTANCE IS BECAUSE OF THIS 08:40 AND I'M PRETTY MUCH RELATED WITH EVERYONE HERE BY MAGIK 08:41 MAGIK 08:41 NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE RETURN OF MY MOST USED PHRASE 08:42 FUCKING MAGIK 08:42 GAO PLZ 08:42 Nyeh heh heh heh 08:42 ANYWAY 08:42 WHAT IS THE THING THAT WE ARE GOING TO PROCEED WITH 08:43 A TV show 08:43 WAIT 08:43 oh shit 08:43 WHAT 08:43 he comes 08:43 WELCOME, ONE AND ALL 08:43 TO THE MECHANICAL TIGER'S... 08:43 ULTIMATE QUESTION AND ANSWER SESSION EXTREME FANON TIME 08:43 FOR OUR FIRST QUESTION... 08:44 WHAT IS THE CAPITAL OF JAPAN? 08:44 5 08:44 WHERE THE FUCK IS THE SHY ANTISOCIAL OTAKU DINOSAUR SCIENTIST WHEN YOU NEED HER 08:44 4 08:44 3 08:44 2 08:44 1 08:44 FACE 08:44 WRONG ANSWER 08:44 NOW, FOR THE SECOND QUESTION: 08:44 FUCK 08:45 OK 08:45 GO 08:45 WHAT IS THE POPULATION OF SPAIN, ITALY AND AUSTRALIA ADDED TOGETHER 08:45 A LOT 08:45 NO 08:45 WELL 08:45 ... 08:45 YOU ARE TECHNICALLY CORRECT 08:45 THE BEST KIND OF CORRECT 08:45 YES 08:45 AND NOW, FOR THE FINAL QUESTION: 08:45 nononoonnonoon 08:46 WHO IS DR. GAOMON'S CRUSH? 08:46 THE FERRYMAN 08:46 1. TheVinnyLord 08:46 2. Super Anime Waifu Girl Lvl XXX 08:46 3. Batman 08:46 4. Charon 08:46 ... 08:46 WAIT WHAT 08:46 ... 08:46 CONGRATULATIONS 08:46 YOU HAVE WON THE RIGHT 08:46 YES 08:46 TO 08:46 YES 08:46 die 08:47 FUCK YEAH LET'S DO THIS 08:47 *Le battle begin* 08:47 Gaomon selects Fight 08:47 I fucking did it eat my shit 08:47 ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT 08:48 WHAT NOW 08:48 Dunno 08:48 OK 08:48 UM 08:48 THERE IS A PROBLEM 08:48 WHERE ARE THE BEANS 08:50 please person 08:50 wait 08:50 oh 08:50 oh fuck 08:50 the curse has been broken 08:51 i am no longer a fawful 08:51 i need a new body 08:51 a new shell 08:51 but what can i take 08:51 oh shit 08:51 DAFUQ 08:53 face 09:05 DEBAUCHERY THAT'S The FUCKING stuff 09:06 Mom's Spaghetti is the REAL fucking stuff 09:06 But i'm not talking about the stuff, I'm talking about The stuff 09:07 oh 09:08 WHO 09:08 What the fuck is a deccyman 09:08 Hello new innocent user 09:08 Mom's spegiety 09:08 I, the great Papyrus will assist you in becomng a great user 09:08 PREPARE TO GET REKT 09:09 no cabbage man that's illegal 09:09 (Dingle) 09:09 YOU HAVE ARRIVED JUST AT THE TIME OF THE RETURN OF THE BEST DEBAUCHERERER 09:09 ER 09:10 (Dingle) (dingle) 09:10 Shit 09:10 hey cabbage 09:10 WHO 09:10 it's a beautiful day 09:10 flowers are blooming 09:10 Deccyman747 is here to cause 7 11 09:10 stoners are smoking 09:10 on days like this 09:10 cabbages like you 09:11 redshould be burning in hell 09:11 GAH 09:11 welp 09:11 YOU REKTED YOUR OWN TEXT, GET DUNKED ON 09:11 you know, cabbage dude 09:11 Spy 09:11 ye 09:11 Spy is a playboy 09:11 i'm not interested in killing you anymore 09:11 Ok 09:11 i think you can be a great person if you try 09:12 c'mere, pal 09:12 gimme a hug 09:12 A playboy bunny spy 09:12 wait 09:12 wait 09:12 i'm waiting 09:12 it's a trap 09:12 AS AM I 09:12 nah 09:12 but ok 09:12 ok 09:12 *hugz* 09:12 c'mere pal 09:12 geeeeeeeeet dunked on 09:13 is 09:13 is he dead 09:13 ...nah 09:13 if he has enough determination 09:13 he'll be coming right back 09:13 I'm a rapey baby so why don't you rape me 09:13 geez kid 09:14 I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS 09:14 WILL MURDER THIS CHILD 09:14 hey cabbage 09:14 you look a little pissed 09:14 i must be doing my job well, eh? 09:14 Spy is a (dingle) 09:14 NYEH 09:14 I have no idea how that worked I'm a ghost right now 09:14 i had enough determination, kid 09:15 Welcome spy nig nig 09:15 with enough of that stuff, i can do anything 09:15 wait 09:15 I have found 09:15 WHAT DO THOSE WORDS MEAN, YOUNG PAPYRUS' APPRENTICE? 09:15 Your bill Cosby 09:15 GAH 09:15 the shell 09:15 THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST RETREAT FOR NOW 09:15 the perfect shell 09:15 IT IS TIME TO BATHE IN THE BLOOD OF MY ENEMIES 09:15 wtf 09:15 I WILL RETURN SOON 09:15 the shell 09:15 THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST RETREAT FOR NOW 09:15 the perfect shell 09:15 IT IS TIME TO BATHE IN THE BLOOD OF MY ENEMIES 09:15 wtf 09:15 I WILL RETURN SOON 09:15 Rape my burger 09:16 ...WRONG CHAT BUTTON 09:16 THIS IS NOT EVEN MY FINAL FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM 09:16 yo lemme come with ya papy 10:13 hey 10:13 WHERE IS EVERYBODY 10:13 don't know 10:14 idk 10:14 the virus is spreading 10:14 yeah 10:16 HELLO VINCENT 10:16 hey viny 10:16 join our skeleton club 10:19 no 10:21 Welp 10:22 He's going to have a real bad time, eh? 10:27 ok 10:40 http://img07.deviantart.net/51ec/i/2015/333/f/6/five_nights_at_carp_s_house_by_cyprind-d9ihp5r.png 10:44 yikes 10:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZxGiS5ab4E 2015 11 29